un héroe
by ezio2160
Summary: aqui hice una historia basada en la historia de la central nuclear de chernobyl


**hola a todos le quiero decir feliz año nuevo y que puedan cumplir todos lo que se prometieron a cumplir este año y eso hoy les vengo a dejar una pequeña historia sobre la cuidad de chernobyl que para que no sepa fue el peor accidente nuclear que ha pasado en la historia del hombre y fue casi la causa de la destrucción de media o toda Europa y eso ya es básico bueno vamos con la historia**

año 1986 dia 2 mes marzo...

hola a todos los nuevos trabajadores de esta nueva central nuclear el reactor 4 que sea la mas potente de este país y así podre seguir con la producción de energía con los futuros reactores que están como puede ven en construcción - señala a donde esta la maquinaria a los lejos construyendo los siguientes reactores- bueno señores y damas quiero decir que comience el trabajo y sigan con un buen desempeño...

la planta empezó a funcionar a a 20 kilómetros de hay se encontraba una cuidad donde vivan los trabajadores con sus familias y hay donde nos lleva a un simple trabajador con su familia...

jack: cariño llegue - abriendo la puerta y entrando a la casa cuando es residido por su hijo- hola campeón como estas

hijo: bien papi vamos mama nos esta esperando para comer - tira de la manga su padre para llevarlo a la cocina-

marie: cariño como estuvo tu primer día en la planta - lo toma de los hombros y lo besa- toma haciendo ya te sirvo hice tu plato favorito cariño

jack: un poco agotador por darle partida al reactor costo porque hubo un pequeño problema con una barra de grafico atorada y eso es muy peligroso para el reactor - se sienta y mira a su esposa como le sirve un plano de comida- mucha gracias cariño

marie: hoy tu hijo tubo un gran desempeño en clases y fue felicitado por su maestra y esperamos que siga asi verdad cariño - abraza su hijo-

jack: su marie tienes razón tiene que seguir esforzándote al máximo para ser el mejor hijo - se levanta del haciendo y se va a donde su hijo y también lo abraza- sigue así hijo mio

todo era normal 20 días después se propuso probar un ejerció de seguridad para el reactor recreando un corte de energía si el reactor podría generar su propia energía para no causar una sobre carga así mismo y provocar que explotara pero se fue posponiendo día tras día hasta que llegamos al día 26 de abril del año 1986

director: bien muchachos ya pospusimos demasiado esta prueba que comience -le dio la señal por radio a los trabajares para que cortaran la energía y las personas en la área de energía donde jack trabajaba...

la prueba empezó todo iba bien sin ninguna problema hasta que las sirenas empezaron a sonar y dieron la alerta de evacuar el 4 reactor todos los trabajares empezaron a salir y cuando estaba saliendo jack miro la fuerza que podría ser la explosión nuclear y miro la entrada de la central que tenia vista la cuidad donde su familia viva y las demás familia...

jack: no puedo dejar que esto mate a mi familia y amis amigos tengo que impedirlo - jack empezó a correr en sentido contrario a la multitud el reactor estaba llegando a un clímax de fusión los grafitos que evitaban que el reactor hiciera mas energía se bloquearon no podía bajar para evitar mas energía por el calor producido era demasiado quedaba pocos minutos para los peor...

jack corría lo maximo que podía cuando llego a su área de trabajo intento con códigos de botones hacer para enfriar el reactor y nada funcionaba solo le quedaba una opción el mismo reactor tenia un brazo de plomo que era resistente a la radiación y evitaba que sus circuitos explotaban por aquella energía nuclear así que tomo el control y de forma así intentaba bajar la misma barras de grafito cuando logro bajar 10 de las 25 que tenia el reactor supo que la explosión seria mas controlada y no alcalizara a llegar tan rápido la radiación a su cuidad para que si familia podría evacuar...

jack: -tomo su celular y llamo a su esposa- cariño promete que cuidaras a nuestro hijo y que le dirás que fui un héroe - con la voz rompiéndose por evitar llorar- recuerda que yo te amo y nunca me olvides cariño - el sonido de las alarmas era mas fuerte significando que el reactor estaba a pocos segundo de explotar- yo siempre cuidare de ustedes...

en ese mismo momento el 4 reactor exploto y se vio desde la cuidad como se forma el hongo radiactivo y se dio la alarma de evacuar toda la cuidad mientras que marie en ese mismo momento estaba en el suelo llorando desconsolada mente cuando escucho la alarma tomo a su hijo y salio de la cuidad con toda la gente cuando llegando a le entrada estaban camiones militares que se los llevaron a un área segura...

20 años después

general militar: señores hoy estamos reunidos aquí en este misma cuidad que fue salvada por 1 hombre que dio su vida por su familia sus amigos y su pais este hombre es jackson korsakov que gracias a el le explosión nuclear de aquel fue día mas pequeña lo debería aver sido y ahora en su honor le hicimos esta estatua de el y que el siga velando por esta cuidad y este país muchas gracias ...

la gente aplaudió y aquel niño que perdió a su padre pero que se convirtió en un héroe veía la estatua de su padre al lado de su madre que ya casi era una señora de edad...

marie: también lo extraño pero el te salvo y a toda la cuidad y al país hijo -abraza a si hijo- ojala siguiera aquí con nosotros - mira a lo lejos y ve caminando a un hombre un poco blanco por una bata del reactor 4 y la saluda y ella lo queda mirando y cuando pestañea aquel hombre desaparece- ah jack te amo esposo...

 **muchas gracias a ustedes por leer esta pequeña historia y espero que les haya gustado gracias y hasta la proxima**


End file.
